<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perfect by Saku015</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497148">Perfect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015'>Saku015</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluffvember 2019 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Anxious Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Bromance, Canon Compliant, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Established Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Fluffvember 2019, For a Friend, Inspired by Music, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou Fluff, KuroKen Week, KuroKen Week 2019, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Rings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:54:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding a plastic ring in a cereal box, Kuroo faces the biggest dilemma of his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou, Haiba Lev &amp; Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou &amp; Yaku Morisuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluffvember 2019 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Perfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_owlette/gifts">nori_owlette</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 10: Item of importance.<br/>Day 4: Soulmates.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroo was anxious. Kenma could tell it from how stiff his neck was. He had a clear sight of it as the older was sitting in the row in front of his on the Nekoma bus. </p><p>The team was heading to their annual summer training camp, but that behavior was still strange from Kuroo, considering that he was always excited because of seeing his best friend again. Kenma decided to ask him about it.</p><p>”What’s with you, Kuroo?” Kenma asked without looking up from his PSP. ”The last time I saw you this anxious was when you broke your granny’s expensive vase when we were kinds.”</p><p>His words were followed by different reactions: Kuroo’s ears reddened, Lev gaped beside Kenma, while Yaku laughed out loud. Kenma saw that even coach Nekomata covered his lips with his hand to hide his small smile.</p><p>”He really did that, Kenma-san?” Lev asked, leaning too much into Kenma’s personal bubble.</p><p>”Yes,” Kenma confirmed, while tying to back away (with no avail, of course). ”He tried to practice spiking indoors at the age of seven. You can imagine how good his aiming was.”</p><p>”Kenma! Stop roasting me in front of the first years!” Kuroo begged, then glared at Yaku. ”And you,” he started, pointing at their small libero, ”if you don’t stop laughing this instance, I will tell everyone that you were even shorter in our first year!”</p><p>”Really? Had Yaku-san been even smaller? So cute!” Lev cooed, then let out a frightened sound as his gaze met Yaku’s murderous one.</p><p>”Stop monkeying around!” Coach Naoi spoke up. ”We have arrived.”</p><p> </p><p>Saying Bokuto was concerned would be an understatement. There was something bugging his best bro all day – he could tell it from the way he behaved. It wasn’t that he was less mischievous or irritating to others (like for that first year from Karasuno), but the way he pushed all the poor megane-kun’s buttons was totally out of character from him. </p><p>Usually, he was helpful when he practiced with first years, but that night if seemed as if he was giving all his stress out on the poor kid.</p><p>”What is wrong with you today, bro?” He asked Kuroo as the three of them were changing in the locker room. </p><p>He saw Akaashi looking into Kuroo’s direction as well. He had to notice the change of behavior as well. Akaashi was one of the most observant people Bokuto knew after all. When Kuroo only shook his head, Bokuto saw Akaashi frowning and he gulped. He knew that this meant that Akaashi didn’t buy a person’s bullshit.  </p><p>”You were asked a question, Kuroo-san,” Akaashi said, walking up to Kuroo, who backed away from him till his back hit the lockers.</p><p>At first, Kuroo avoided Akaashi’s sharp, blue eyes. He fixated his gaze on the ground, trying to find a way he could escape from answering, but in the end, he had to admit that there was nothing he could do. He looked back at Akaashi and from the serious look in his eyes, Kuroo could tell he wouldn’t spill the beans about any secret he was about to tell him and Bokuto.</p><p>”I’m contemplating asking Kenma’s hand in marriage.”</p><p>Bokuto hooded in triumphant, then hurried to Akaashi’s aid, who choked on his own split. After Bokuto hit his back a few times, Akaashi regained the control over his breathing.</p><p>”W-what do you mean by that?” He asked, shock evident in his voice.</p><p>”Well,” Kuroo started, rubbing the back of his neck bashfully, ”when we were kids, I asked him if he wanted to be my husband. He said that in case I could give him a real ring, he would think about it.”</p><p>”And you did find a ring!” Bokuto said, almost clapping his hands in excitement.</p><p>A tiny blush appeared on Kuroo’s face as he reached into the pocket of his jersey jacket and fished out a small box. When he opened it and the two other peeked into the box, Akaashi’s eyebrow twitched.</p><p>”This is a plastic pink ring,” he said the truth and Kuroo gulped.</p><p>”But still a ring!” Bokuto exclaimed. ”Don’t be picky, ‘Kaashi!” He chided the younger and Akaashi’s eyes widened – Bokuto had never chided him for anything before.</p><p>”Would this even fit Kenma-kun’s hand?” Akaashi asked the next logical question.</p><p>”Of course it would!” Kuroo said with shining eyes. ”Have you ever held his hand? It’s so small and cute and soft-”</p><p>”All right, I get it!” Akaashi said, raising one of his hands up. The last thing he needed was a rambling Kuroo. When it came to Kenma, he could speak for hours no end.</p><p>”Sorry, sorry!” Kuroo said, rubbing his neck bashfully. ”But it is so hard not to talk about how perfect he is, you know.”</p><p>’<i>Of course I do. I was there with Bokuto-san when you talked about how cute Kenma-kun looked in his cat costume at your cultural festival through Skype for two fucking hours,</i>’ Akaashi thought to himself, rolling his eyes.</p><p>”You can do this, bro!” Bokuto said encouragingly, then grabbed Kuroo by the shoulders and pushed him out of the locker room, patting his shoulder in the process as a type of wishing good luck.</p><p>”Is this totally okay?” Akaashi asked, still being not totally persuaded.</p><p>”Don’t worry, Akaashi!” Bokuto said, draping one of his arms over Akaashi’s shoulder. ”Thos two were together since forever and I am sure that Kuroo would never look at anyone eyes in the way he looks at Kenma!”</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo was standing in front of the door of the team’s room, fighting with his rising anxiety. The encouraging of his best friend gave him some comfort at first, but the closer he got to the door, the quicker it left him. He squeezed his eyes together and wrapped his fingers around the box in his pocket.</p><p>’Here comes nothing!’ He thought as he opened the door. The team looked up and some of them even greeted him, but Kuroo paid them no mind. He walked up to Kenma and knelt down in front of him.</p><p>”Are you all right, Kuroo?” Kenma asked, lowering his game. Kuroo knew that meant he was extra worried and it made his heart beating twice as fast in his chest. God, he loved that boy so damn fucking much! ”You are sweating.”</p><p>Kuroo didn’t answer, only took out the box and opened it. Kenma gasped and his PSP slipped out of his hands. There were a few minutes of silence, then tears started to rolling down the faux blond’s face. Kuroo felt dread crawling itself in his heart.</p><p>”Ken-” he started, but couldn’t finish it, because Kenma burst out laughing while still crying. </p><p>”W-what kind of ring is that?” He asked, being bend over because of how much he laughed, but in the next moment he launched himself at Kuroo and locked their lips together as Kuroo fell on his back with Kenma on top of him. </p><p>As the younger boy deepened the kiss a low moan left Kuroo’s lips. He ran his fingers through Kenma’s hair and pulled him as close to his body as it was humanly possible.</p><p>”Hey, not in front of the kids!” Yaku’s voice rang through the room, which made the two finishing the kiss. </p><p>Kuroo pushed Kenma into a sitting position, then followed him. He smirked at Yaku, which made the shorter’s blood boil.</p><p>”Ara~ Are you jealous, Yakkun?”</p><p>”Like hell I am !” He retorted, looking to the side.</p><p>”Wait! Does this mean that Kuroo-san will marry Kenma-san?” Lev asked, his arms wrapping around Yaku unintentionally.</p><p>” Damn yes I will!” Kuroo said while pulling the ring on Kenma’s left ring finger, who smiled at the first year-third year pair in front of him.</p><p>”In my opinion, Yaku-san has nothing to be jealous about,” he said, sharing a knowing look with Kuroo.</p><p>”Yaku-san will not marry anyone!” Lev said as his hug became tighter around his short senpai, whose face became as red as their jersey.</p><p>”It isn’t you who decide that!” Yaku exclaimed, trying to wriggle out of the hug – of course, with no avail.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>